


J'aimais les peintures idiotes.

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Cute Immortal Husbands, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Filthy, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Knotting, M/M, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: They don't do it often. All things considered, they probably shouldn't be doing thisnow.That being said, they get back from a mission that was more shitshow than actual success, never mind Nile's optimism and their client's gratitude, and their hotel room spins around when Nicky, palms pressed warmly to his chest, pushes him against the door and drops to his knees in precise, minimal movements surely meant to drive Joe a little out of his mind.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 438





	J'aimais les peintures idiotes.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Arthur Rimbaud. That line just made me think of Joe (and Nicky) somehow. :D
> 
> Written for [this](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2487.html?thread=525495#cmt525495) Kink Meme prompt.

They don't do it often. All things considered, they probably shouldn't be doing this _now_.

That being said, they get back from a mission that was more shitshow than actual success, never mind Nile's optimism and their client's gratitude, and their hotel room spins around when Nicky, palms pressed warmly to his chest, pushes him against the door and drops to his knees in precise, minimal movements surely meant to drive Joe a little out of his mind.

They haven't showered in two days. Unbuttoning Joe's flies and dragging his jeans and underwear down to mid-thigh before Joe can even consider attempting a protest, Nicky seems like he could care less about daily hygiene. It's wild that he's standing for this, but they've had practice. Oh, how they've had practice. That's how he knows Nicky means business. Centuries of having this man beneath his hands and body tell him Nicky doesn't kneel on shoddy hotel room carpets in order to get him into his mouth if Joe's not meant to plug it up for him.

It's almost gentle. Joe's cock bobs out of his clothes, half-hard already from two days of curtailed closeness culminating in _this_ , and Nicky licks around the head and lets spit dribble onto the shaft which he then uses to slick Joe's cock with the hand not currently holding his hip steady. Unhurried up and down movements have him hard within moments, dazed from blood rushing every which way, eyes straining to remain open to watch Nicky's jaw gape to allow his mouth to sink onto him, more drool escaping to gather in his pubic hair for Nicky's hand to stroke up to meet his lips. Speed isn't of the essence, but the leisurely rhythm in which he bobs on his cock is nearly more cruel than if he were to get up and leave. Joe's nails scratch at the wood, itching to sink his hands into Nicky's hair, feel him work Joe over like a dream, but he waits until he's given leave to touch.

It comes within minutes. Both of Nicky's hands leave him to grasp at his wrists and bring his fingers to tentatively touch the back of his neck before returning to their original positions. He cradles Nicky's head gently. A comforting touch, eyes locking briefly, blue-green ringed around bloated pupils. For his troubles, Nicky swallows him down to the root, gagging himself and swallowing compulsively around his cockhead, pre-come spurting down his throat, tongue slipping down the underside of his cock to twirl and stroke him almost lovingly as Joe fucks forward guided by both of Nicky's hands now at the backs of his thighs urging him on, desperate to get as far inside as possible. Always desperate to fill any and all places within Nicky, as many as he allows.

Normally, he'd last longer than this. Normally, he wouldn't use Nicky's throat as little more than a knotting cocksleeve. But he takes this for what it is—comfort after a shit mission involving too many needless deaths and too many close calls and too many times when Joe's heart sank to his knees from the sort of terror only a love nine hundred years old could ever bring forth.

It's an exercise in breath control and patience and endurance, and Joe wants to climb up a wall each time Nicky lets him have this. All too soon his tongue becomes too big for his mouth and he's making keening sounds in the back of his throat and he wishes he could tell him right now how much this means to him, but it's all too much, his knot already swelling, pulsing in the soft places inside Nicky's mouth, the heady scent of Nicky's slick and his careful hands at his hips urging him on to grind himself inside.

With another half a dozen thrusts his knot locks tightly behind Nicky's teeth as he feels himself come, an out-of-body sensation one moment and then a punch to the abdomen the next, balls drawing up, aching as they pour themselves down Nicky's throat in wave after wave, while Nicky breathes through his nose and looks into his eyes for long, unblinking moments and swallows everything down, clutching at Joe's cock and knot with his mouth and throat as if he'd like nothing more than to keep him inside until the end of time.

He sniffs into Joe's lower belly, a ticklish brush of breath, but Joe can barely feel his toes anyway. Doubts his body would be able to react appropriately for the next couple of minutes. Thankful Nicky's hands are holding him upright, he tries to avoid any sudden movements lest his knees finally gave out. His shoulder blades are digging uncomfortably into the door and his fingers keep clenching and unclenching into the hair at the top of Nicky's head, but the deep-seated contentment blooming inside his chest overrides everything but his love for this man.

Idly, he's aware Nicky's hips are shifting impatiently. When they make contact with his shin, he moves his leg forward and grips Nicky's head more securely. Through half-open eyes, he peers down as Nicky humps against his leg, dragging his cock roughly up and down until his hips stagger and he moans, the vibrations in his throat causing Joe to groan and squirt another trickle of come for Nicky to swallow down, which he seems to do gladly, forehead finally pressing to Joe's abdomen afterwards, waiting out his knot with closed eyes and relaxed shoulders. The scent of his slick and the come lining the insides of his trousers fill the air around them. Joe breathes through his mouth and wills his knot to go down.

Finally, it does. It slips from Nicky's mouth leisurely, and Joe hisses at the brush of cold air in the room. Not a moment after, he feels Nicky shift beneath his palms and off his knees, which must be aching, never mind any healing powers.

"Be safe, my love," Nicky mumbles into his cheek, vowels pitted when they exit his used mouth and throat, joints creaking from rising after so long kneeling, and Joe wants nothing more than to promise he will if Nicky does, but instead turns his head to catch his mouth in a kiss, careful and absolute.

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I planned on posting tonight, but L I F E. *shrugs*
> 
> Also, a friendly reminder for everyone who may not be aware that A/B/O without the /'s is a slur in certain parts of the world, especially Australia.
> 
> Kudos and comments, as always, greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
